Siempre
by Faervel
Summary: Totalmente empapada, se montó en el coche y, tras escupir la dirección al conductor sin ni siquiera decir "buenas noches", apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana y cerró fuertemente los ojos deseando, casi rezando, no encontrar una escena desgarradora al llegar al hospital.


**_Disclaimer:_** Sherlock y sus personajes son propiedad de A.C. Doyle y los creadores de la serie. No obtengo ni pretendo obtener lucro ni beneficio alguno a través de este relato.

* * *

_**SIEMPRE**_

Echó un vistazo a la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella. Lo más probable es que comenzara a llover de un momento a otro. No llevaba su paraguas, recordaba haberlo olvidado dentro de la taquilla, pero estaba segura de que apenas le daría tiempo a mojarse.

El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, agitando sus cabellos y haciendo bailar un par de hojas solitarias. Apretó el paso y, transcurridos cinco minutos, se detuvo ante un modesto edificio de dos pisos. Subió los peldaños que conducían a la entrada, abrió una bonita puerta azul, tomó las escaleras y se dirigió a la última planta.

Con cuidado, metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró. Ya era bastante tarde y no quería molestar al Sr. Rochester, su anciano y hosco vecino de enfrente. Lo último que le apetecía era verle aparecer con su habitual mueca de disgusto, echándole una bronca por el escándalo que estaba montando.

Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. Mientras volvía a cerrar y echaba el pestillo, escuchó un leve _tap tap. _Toby apareció junto a ella con los ojos adormilados, moviendo suavemente la cola.

El gato maulló su bienvenida.

- Hola, ¿me has echado de menos? - preguntó mientras le acariciaba entre las orejas- Siento haberte dejado tanto tiempo solo, pero te he traído un regalito -agitó una de las bolsas que llevaba-, para que me perdones.

Toby se frotó contra su pierna y volvió a maullar, señal de que las disculpas habían sido aceptadas.

Intentando no tropezar con su compañero de piso, se dirigió a la cocina. Metió en la nevera varios paquetes de comida que acababa de adquirir en el súper. Durante las últimas semanas su tiempo libre había sido tan escaso que en su frigorífico no había prácticamente nada, tan sólo una pizza congelada y un par de huevos, posiblemente caducados. Ahora, gracias a aquella escueta compra, al menos podría apañarse durante unos días.

A continuación, cogió una pequeña lata de la misma bolsa y la agitó delante de Toby, quien la observaba con curiosidad desde el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Ves? Mira que cosa tan rica -dijo mientras abría el envase y echaba su contenido en un bol con forma de pez. Tomó el recipiente y lo colocó en el suelo. Toby no tardó ni dos segundos en abalanzarse sobre el plato. - Pobrecito, qué hambre tenías.

En ese momento su propio estómago emitió un sonoro quejido. Se frotó la tripa y comenzó a buscar en otra de las bolsas que había traído. Como estaba tan cansada y sabía que no tendría ánimos para preparar nada, se había parado en su tailandés favorito y había comprado una ensalada de mango y un plato de Pad Thai. Tomó los dos paquetes y los colocó en una bandeja junto a unos cubiertos y una copa de vino, después apagó la luz y se marchó al salón para disfrutar de una suculenta cena delante del televisor.

Llena y satisfecha, se tumbó en el sofá y se arropó con su manta favorita, dispuesta a disfrutar de la reposición de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ que acababa de toparse en la BBC. Toby apareció instantes después y se acurrucó junto a ella, buscando su calor. Quizás por el cansancio, quizás por la mezcla de comida y alcohol, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

Inmersa aún en un profundo sueño, se sobresaltó al escuchar el estridente y repetido _bip_ de su teléfono móvil. Se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Escuchó con más atención y se dio cuenta de que el sonido procedía de la cocina. Echó la manta a un lado, con cuidado de no despertar a Toby, y se dirigió allí lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando fue a cogerlo, la pantalla se apagó y el aparato enmudeció.

- Genial -murmuró-. ¿Quién narices se entretiene llamando de madrugada?

Al repasar el listado de llamadas perdidas se dio cuenta de que el último registro se correspondía con el teléfono de John. Miró la hora y frunció el ceño extrañada. Aunque entre ambos existía una buena relación, lo cierto es que apenas mantenían el contacto fuera del St. Bart's más allá de algunos encuentros ocasionales. De hecho, no había vuelto a saber nada de él -ni de Sherlock- desde el infame incidente de los análisis. Intrigada, tecleó su número. Estaba a punto de claudicar cuando notó que, por fin, alguien descolgaba el auricular.

- ¿John? -preguntó con voz apagada.

- Hola Molly -notó un ligero temblor en la voz de su interlocutor-. ¿Estabas dormida?

- Simplemente estaba dando una cabezada, no te preocupes -le explicó intentando reprimir un bostezo-. ¿Mary está bien? ¿Y el bebé? -añadió con preocupación al recordar su pronta paternidad.

- Sí, todo perfecto, no te preocupes -contestó John atropelladamente-. ¿Has visto las noticias?

- No -dijo ella-. ¿Por qué?

- Verás -el doctor carraspeó para aclararse la voz-, Sherlock se encuentra en el hospital -la sangre se le heló durante unos instantes-. Le han disparado y está siendo intervenido de urgencia. ¿Molly? -le preguntó al no escuchar sonido alguno- ¿Sigues ahí?

- Sí, sí -acertó a decir mientras cientos de lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos-. ¿Do-dónde lo han ingresado?

- En el Charing Cross. Yo ya estoy aquí con él, Mary vendrá dentro de un rato. Pensé que debías saberlo.

- Gracias -dijo con un pequeño hilo de voz-. Salgo ahora mismo para allá.

- ¿Seguro? Pareces muy cansada... -se aventuró a decir él-. Si quieres puedes seguir descansando. Yo te aviso en cuanto tenga alguna novedad.

- No, no, no -contestó a toda prisa-. Quiero estar cerca cuando termine la operación.

- Vale, tranquila, pero tómate el tiempo que necesites. Yo te espero aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

- Entendido. Nos vemos ahora.

Colgó el teléfono con manos temblorosas y se secó las lágrimas que le caían a borbotones por las mejillas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió apresuradamente a su habitación, se puso las primeras zapatillas que encontró, cogió el abrigo y su bolso y, a continuación, abrió la puerta a toda prisa y salió a la calle con la obsesión de llegar cuanto antes a aquel dichoso hospital.

Como era bastante tarde y la suya no era una calle muy concurrida, tuvo que salir a la avenida principal para localizar un taxi. En mitad de la intensa lluvia, se cruzó con uno libre. Totalmente empapada, se montó en el coche y, tras escupir la dirección al conductor sin ni siquiera decir "_buenas noches_", apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana y cerró fuertemente los ojos deseando, casi rezando, no encontrar una escena desgarradora al llegar al hospital.

Cada cinco segundos miraba el teléfono para comprobar si tenía algún mensaje o llamada, debatiéndose entre el alivio y la intranquilidad al no recibir noticias de ningún tipo. Sentía que le palpitaban las sienes, que el corazón se le salía por la boca y que se le había formado un nudo en el estómago. El trayecto desde su casa hasta el hospital no duró demasiado tiempo y, sin embargo, se le hizo uno de los más eternos de su vida.

El vehículo se detuvo junto a la entrada. Le lanzó un par de billetes al taxista y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la recepción, sin esperar el cambio. Allí le explicaron que Sherlock aún se encontraba en quirófano y le indicaron dónde podía acomodarse a la espera de noticias.

Al llegar a la sala vio a John con el rostro desencajado, caminando sin parar de un extremo a otro de la habitación, mientras Mycroft se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones, ojeando una revista sin demasiado interés, intentando disimular el ligero temblor de sus manos. Cuando estaba a punto de saludarlos, un hombre vestido con camiseta y pantalones verdes se aproximó a ellos mientras ojeaba unos papeles.

- ¿Familiares de Sherlock Holmes?

- Sí, sí -se apresuró a contestar John con nerviosismo-. ¿Cómo está, doctor?

- Ha habido complicaciones -comenzó a decir-. La herida rozó algunos órganos vitales y estuvo en parada cardiaca durante unos minutos a causa de una abundante hemorragia -todos contuvieron el aliento-, pero milagrosamente ha salido adelante -añadió mientras se volvía a mirarla y esbozaba una sonrisa-. En estos momentos lo están trasladando hasta la habitación 207 y entonces podrán visitarlo, aunque todavía sigue bajo los efectos de la anestesia y aún no ha recuperado la conciencia.

- Gracias por todo -señaló educadamente Mycroft-. Sin duda son excelentes noticias.

- Así es. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, pregunten por el Dr. Sanders -dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido.

Mycroft se apresuró a coger su teléfono móvil, tecleó un mensaje y volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Regresó al sofá donde había permanecido sentado hasta hacía unos instantes, cogió su gabardina y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella.

- Me alegra verla señorita Hooper -le dijo con su habitual tono y un ligero brillo en los ojos-, aunque preferiría que nuestro encuentro se hubiese producido en circunstancias más... alegres -Molly se limitó a asentir con la cabeza-. Avísame cuando mi querido hermano despierte y esté en disposición de hablar -continuó dirigiéndose a John-. Tengo que tratar con él vuestra inadecuada incursión en el despacho del señor Magnussen -su teléfono comenzó a sonar-. Ahora hay otros asuntos que reclaman mi atención -añadió observando la pantalla con hastío-. Hasta pronto.

Mientras se dirigían a la habitación, John le contó a grandes rasgos lo sucedido aquella tarde, el excéntrico plan de Sherlock para tener libre acceso a la oficina, el terror que había sentido al encontrarlo sobre aquel charco de sangre...

- El muy estúpido -de pronto se detuvo frente a un cartel, 207, habían llegado-. Un día de estos va a conseguir que lo maten.

- Por suerte, hoy no es ese día -contestó ella mientras lo envolvía en un fuerte abrazo-. Además -le dijo después de separarse-, de sobra sabes que es demasiado testarudo para dejarse vencer...

John sonrió y le apretó la mano con cariño. En ese momento, una enfermera salió de la habitación y les indicó que podían pasar.

Cuando lo vio tumbado sobre la cama, pálido, con los ojos cerrados y los labios agrietados, se llevó la mano al corazón. El médico había dicho que la intervención había sido satisfactoria, y los gráficos y sonidos procedentes de las diversas máquinas que abarrotaban la habitación así lo confirmaban, pero estaba tan quieto y parecía tan frágil, que tenía la impresión de que podía romperse de un momento a otro. De reojo observó el rostro serio de John.

- Te dejo a solas con él -murmuró éste mientras se daba la vuelta-. Tengo que avisar a Greg y a la señora Hudson. Con tanto ajetreo me he olvidado por completo de ellos -cerró la puerta al salir.

Molly se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre una silla. Se acercó a la cama y permaneció en silencio junto a él, hipnotizada por la respiración rítmica y pausada de su pecho, como si se tratase de un pequeño e indescriptible milagro, analizando cada centímetro de su rostro, cada pequeña imperfección, las nuevas arrugas que había adquirido desde la última vez que se vieron. Inconscientemente, rozó su piel con las yemas de los dedos, luego, le cogió la mano.

- No sé en qué andas metido -comenzó a decir con los ojos desbordados-, estoy al margen de la mayor parte de tu vida, y lo entiendo, pero no lo arriesgué todo hace tres años para que ahora hayan estado a punto de matarte -añadió con cierta amargura-. Sherlock Holmes ya murió, ¿recuerdas? No puedes dejar que pase de nuevo. No -se le formó un nudo en la garganta-, no soportaría saber que esta vez es de verdad.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse serena, comenzó a llorar de manera incontrolable. El sonido de sus sollozos se confundía con el pitido de las máquinas conectadas a aquel hombre que yacía inconsciente. Finalmente logró serenarse un poco y se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Ya sé que tu vida gira en torno a tus casos -continuó-, que no serías tú si no te volcases en cuerpo y alma en cada uno de ellos. Tampoco se me escapa que el mundo está lleno de peligros y que cosas como ésta -señaló con un dedo tembloroso hacia la herida- pueden pasar. Y aunque eres el hombre más brillante que conozco -elevó la comisura de los labios-, también eres temerario. No te paras a pensar en las consecuencias que tus actos pueden tener sobre los demás. A veces, parece que nadie te importa lo suficiente... que yo no te importo.

Desvió la mirada. Le pareció ver que la mano que Sherlock tenía apoyada sobre el estómago se movía de forma casi imperceptible. Levantó los ojos rápidamente para observar su rostro pero no vio señal alguna de recuperación. Quizás habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

- Cuando te comportas así, cuando eres tan imprudente, me dan ganas de abofetearte para hacerte entrar en razón. Igual que el otro día... Sabes que te lo tenías merecido -le dijo con cierto tono de reproche-. De hecho, tendría que haberte dado un par de bofetadas más después de tu estúpido comentario sobre mi compromiso con Tom.

Meneó la cabeza al recordar lo sucedido semanas atrás. No había vuelto a ver a Sherlock desde entonces y aún seguía enfadada con él, pero viéndolo en aquel estado lamentable, sabiendo que había estado a punto de perderlo para siempre, toda aquella ira contenida comenzaba a desvanecerse sin remedio.

- Sin embargo -retomó su discurso-, puede que te suene a masoquista, no lo sé... Sin embargo, digo, a pesar de todo, a pesar de ti mismo, como ya te he dicho en infinitas ocasiones, aquí me tienes cuando quieras, para lo que necesites. Siempre -le besó la mano con dulzura-. Me da lo mismo ser Molly, tu amiga, Molly, tu ayudante de campo, o Molly, tu forense, eso lo dejo en tus manos -añadió mientras le colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja-. Simplemente quiero ser _tu_ Molly. Y para eso necesito que tengas cuidado. Por favor.

Se quedó de pie, observándolo en silencio unos instantes más, asegurándose de que seguía allí con ella y no se trataba de un espejismo.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Al día siguiente le tocaba el primer turno y si quería descansar un poco tenía que volver a casa. Se agachó y, suavemente, posó un beso sobre su frente.

- Buenas noches, Sherlock -dio media vuelta, recogió su abrigo de la silla y se dispuso a salir.

- Buenas noches, Molly Hooper -creyó escuchar mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás suya.


End file.
